I thought you loved me
by Percy J ROXS
Summary: Annabeth went to go give Percy his shirt back he left it at the beach and found him kissing a shocked Piper. She ran to her cabin took out a sheet of paper and wrote I thought you loved me to Percy then left camp.Percy vowed to find her.He loved her. T
1. Chapter 1

Ok my number 2 fanfic Yay

Annabeth POV

Me and Percy were hanging out at the beach. He grabbed me around the waist and leaned in to kiss me,then threw me in the water.I splashed him full in the face and started a water battle. After we went to our towels so I could dry off.

"Hey I have a present for you wise girl."He said giving me a smile brighter than Apollo's sun chariot.

"Oh really"I replied. He pulled a box out of his swim trunks and placed it in my hand.I was an owl charm bracelet.I turned it around an on the other side was a tree pronged trident.I looked up at him and smiled widely."Thanks Seaweed brain,it's amazing"He smiled and bent down to kiss me.I happily kissed him back. Then he put the bracelet on my wrist and smiled at me.

"Hey I'll be right back I have to go to my cabin to put my stuff away, then I'll ask Mr. D's permission to go out for ice cream just you and I ?"I nodded and said to hurry back.I looked at the ocean and saw his shirt on the ground.I decided to go back to his cabin and put it away for him .What a seaweed brain.

I walked up to his cabin and touched his door knob ,just my was locked. I went to his window to try to get his attention. But I saw something heartbreaking,there was Piper with him looking confused. Why was she in there?Wasn't she dating Jason?Percy walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers. He was kissing her.I stiffened and saw Piper do the same.I couldn't look any more.I threw down his shirt and ripped the charm bracelet off me throwing it down as well.I ran back to my cabin wondering how could he do this to me. He said he loved were tears streaming down my face. When I got back no one was there. Good.I took out two sheets of I wrote,

Piper,

I know this isn't your fault.

On the next I wrote Percy's name and five words

I thought you loved me?

I grabbed a backpack and I put in everything a demigod would need. Clothes, healing supplies, and extra knife,and I put a picture of me Thalia , Nico,Piper,Jason,Grover,Juniper,the Stoll's ,Chiron,and... Percy. Who stood there with his arm wrapped around me.I took a marker and did what any heart broken girl did to her boyfriends picture.I scribbled him out.I walked to the camp borders and looked to prevent new tears from falling from my eyes.I walked out of camp borders and I wasn't planning on going back.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I have a lot of crazy things going on in my house right now so bear with me ok here we go

Percy POV

After me and Annabeth finished our water fight I went to go put my stuff in my cabin then take my amazing girlfriend (Annabeth) out for ice cream.I don't know why but when I saw Piper on the way to my cabin I pulled her inside locked the door and kissed her. She stiffened and pulled away and punched me in the face. Who knew how strong Aphrodite girls were.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU COMPLETE ASS HOLE WHY THE HADEDS DID YOU KISS ME I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND,YOU ARE SO SO STUPID." She slapped me again and ran away.I walked out of my cabin wondering why I did that .Then I saw my shirt and the charm bracelet I gave her. Oh no.

I ran to the Athena cabin as fast as my legs could carry me.I knocked on the door hard and 2 notes were pushed out from under the door.I knew Annabeth wasn't here. She would have drop kicked me by now.I ran and found Piper talking to Jason under a tree. He looked at me and punched me while I did nothing to defend myself.I knew I deserved it.

"That was for kissing my girlfriend and this"he said punching me hard in the jaw"is for Annabeth"

When he was done punching me I was on the ground.I got up with a lot of effort and held the note out to sighed happily

"It's from Annabeth"she explained "she says she its not my fault"she gasped.

"Piper what's wrong are you ok?"Jason said worried.

"Why didn't she tell me this in person" she asked. I stood there. Confused "Because she ran,she ran away from camp Percy."Piper finished.

I ran to the big house and called Chiron's name over and over until I found him.

"Chiron Annabeth is gone!" I said

"What child. You said she's gone. Why?" I shook my head. I couldn't tell him."okay Percy go get Thalia, Nico, Grover, Piper, Jason, Reyna ,and Leo ,Frank, and Hazel.

TIME LAPSE

After everyone was at the big house(except Nico he was at camp Jupiter for a month) Chiron gave everyone a place to look. Everyone but me.

"What about me Chiron?" I asked.

"Percy my boy I need you to stay here until Nico comes back then ask him to shadow travel to where Annabeth is and-".

"Chiron I can't just stay here for a month when I know Annabeth is out there maybe even hurt "

Annabeth POV

I took a plane to San francisco. It wasn't my fist choice.I knew there would be a lot of monsters here like all places but I thought that it was remote. No one would look for me of all people here.I found an empty house and decided to stay there.I prayed to my mother.

Please please make me look different so if I decided to go back no one would know me by mother.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror in the bathroom.I had long brown hair like hair was straight instead of curly.I was wearing a long gray only thing that was the same was my eyes.I found a pair of blue contacts but when I put them on my eyes were still grey.

"Annabeth dear as you can see I changed your hair and clothes but I couldn't change your eye color dear" My mother spoke in my head.I was missing home already I knew I had to go back before school (I was still in that school and was NOT dropping out).School was in 2 months.

* * *

okay guys hope you liked this it was a long chapter for me to write I'll update soon ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know you all are dying for more Percabeth and I will put it in I for now a little umm problem comes in to this for all you know a god could have put Percy under a spell.I'm not saying that is true but...

Chapter 3

Percy POV

We have been looking for Annabeth for 2 months now. Nico couldn't even shadow travel to her. I hate Athena. We all had to report back to Chiron today. This is not going to go well. Me and Nico walked in everybody looked at me and gasped. I probably looked like hell to them. I haven't slept in 2 months my cloths are torn from monsters and there is dirt and blood on my face.

"Percy, you look like hell" Jason said. I knew it.

" Thank you Jason you would look like this to if your girlfriend was missing and it was all your fault" I snapped

"Ok well does anyone have news on Annabeth's location or how we could find her" Chiron asked worried

" I think I know how to find her" Piper said "She would never miss school right why don't we look there we can still go to school and search for Annabeth"

It was a very smart plan Annabeth would never miss school. What if- no she can't be dead please no.

"Ok all of you will go to Goodie High and search for her when you find her bring her back to camp"

" School is tomorrow right and what if Annabeth looks different Athena is helping her we know that" Jason said.

" The only thing Athena can do is use the mist to make her look different Percy Nico Thalia and Jason snap your fingers and the mist will let you see through it Athena doesn't know you can do it yet and Percy will you stay a minute"Chiron said. Eveyone left and Chiron looked at me

" Percy I know you are upset about Annabeth" I flinched when he said her name"But you have to understand that she is not dead I know this for a fact now go wash all the blood and dirt off your face take a shower and get ready to go to Goode High tomorrow" he said

"Ok" I said my voice cracked. I did everything Chiron told me to then I got in to my bunk. I thought about Annabeth and tears streamed down my face. I caused her so much pain. It was 12 at night when I fell asleep.I dreamed about Annabeth all the times fun times we had together.I hoped she would be in school if I didn't find her I would be broken and useless.I needed her to be there.I prayed to every god and hoped with all my heart she would be there.

TIME LAPSE

Me,Jason,Nico,and Thalia went to Goode High. I saw a lot of girls looking at me. I thought I would never find Annabeth until I walked into mathand I saw a girl with long brown hair and...Grey eyes. I snapped my fingers and the girl now had blonde hair. They curled like a princesses. It was the only person I wanted to see. It was...Annabeth.

* * *

so sorry for not updating the internet crashed on me and I was grounded


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

It was... Annabeth. The long curly blonde hair, she was reading a book on architecture. She was amazing. I almost cried I was so happy. I remembered what Chiron said 'Percy don't run up to her if you find her just make eye contact with her snap yourfingers 3 times and she will fall asleep wait until no one is around to see though'. I couldn't wait till the end of school

TIME LAPSE

It was the end of school and I waited for Annabeth to come out school. She didn't come out. I waited for 15 minutes along with Nico, Thalia, and Jason.

" Something is really wrong" I said. Then we heard a scream. I ran to the gym room as fast as I could. There were five Hellhounds and a beaten Annabeth on the floor bleeding really bad.

I ran at to Annabeth while everyone else took the monsters.

" Annabeth come on stay with me stay awake come on now" I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks. Her eyes were closed and I was very worried now. I opened a bag of Ambrosia and Nectar. I poured some on her wounds and made her drink the Nectar. The wounds closed up and her heart beat picked up by the time the monsters were dead.

"W we n-need to get her to camp fast" I choked out. Her eyes were closed I didn't know how serious her condition was.

TIME LAPSE AGAIN

Annabeth POV

I couldn't open my eyes. How long. I couldn't hear at first, but then things started getting louder like turning the volume on a radio.

"- can hear you now Percy she can't move this second I'm sorry Percy" Chiron said. Percy. No not him please.

"Annabeth" He asked. It's him "Please if you hear me I didn't do that on purpose I promise you I would never cheat on you on purpose never" Something wet fell on my cheek. Percy was crying.

I felt something on my wrist. I had a feeling I knew what it was. I twitched my finger feeling coming back to me. I slowly opened my eyes. Percy's head was down on the side table next to the bed I was on. I had mixed feelings. Would Percy ever cheat. Should I forgive him. Percy's hand was on mine. I tried to slide mine out of his. His head snapped up and he looked at me. Wow. Was I the cause of this. He looked like he hadn't slept in days he had shadows under his eyes and his hair was really messy. But his eyes were glowing the moment they met mine.

" Annabeth I'm so sorry I never wanted to do that I don't know what came over me please forgive me oh gods I'm so stupid" He was tripping over his words in a rush to get them out. Then before I could say anything else Aphrodite appeared.

"Annabeth dear how are you" she said.

"I've been better" I replied.

" Now Annabeth this whole thing is a big misunderstanding " she said. What did she mean. " You know my husband right Hephestus (A/N I think thats how you spell it) Well he got a little mad at me and thought it would be funny to mess with one of my couples" She frowned. " The charm the one with the owl and trident he cursed that trying to break up a couple of mine you happened to be that couple"

" It's not my fault right" Percy asked.

"No"

"But he still kissed her" I said. Percy looked down.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Annabeth" He said. Could I forgive him?

* * *

I will update soon


End file.
